It never happened
by Badealldaway
Summary: Bade! TWC never happened. All of the episodes in the POV of the ultimate ship- BADE! This is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy it! May have minor swearing, possibly some mentions of mature behaviour ;) depending how it goes and could have some self harm :/ who knows? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Pilot-Part 1

Jade's POV

Me and Beck were sat in the audience at the Big Showcase. Honestly, I really, really, really didn't want to go, for two reasons: one, I was performing this year and two, Trina Vega. God, that girl is just...ugh! I want to slap her with a fish! (Random, I know, but I DONT CARE). She is so I talented it is unreal. Fair enough, I do admire her determination and independence-not that I would admit that out loud to anyone.

Anyway, Beck insisted we go to support Andre-who was performing with Trina- considering we had 'nothing to do'. Pfft, I could think of much better things to do...*hint hint*

"Hey babe I just got a text from Andre, apparently Trina's got a swollen tongue and can't perform." Beck informed me.

"Oh well isn't that great! You dragged me here for nothing!" I replied in a bitter, yet slightly sarcastic tone. I wasn't actually mad or anything, but I was annoyed at the fact that we came here, to originally support our friend (yes, I consider me and Andre friends) only to find out he wasn't performing. Great. What a waste of a night.

"I didn't drag you anywhere, you had the choice, I was happy to go alone." Beck said, looking at me with a 'duh' kind of face.

"Oh so you don't want me here? Wow, Beck, I didn't realise I was such a burden. I'll leave so that way you can be happy again and be surrounded by sluts!" I snapped. Now I could say I was pissed. Call me insecure and over-sensitive, I don't care. I can't help it. Before we were in a relationship, Beck dated some of the biggest whores in Hollywood Arts..and Northridge!

That's why I have trust issues-I'm not his usual type. What if he gets bored? What if he prefers the sluts? Get my point? No? Then go screw yourself.

"Babe, relax. You know that not what I meant-"

"Oh, then what did you mean Beck? Enlighten me." I said sarcastically, with a false smile of my face. Beck pinched the bridge of his nose, before sighing and looking up at me.

"Okay, you know what?"

"What?"

"I love you"  
I felt my cheeks go red. I had to bite the insides of my cheeks to hide my smile. I knew what he was doing, he was trying to make me all happy and smitten, like one of the girls out of a bad teenage movie. Well, reality check Beck, I'm not one of them girls.

"Whatever" I was getting tired of it to be honest, well, that an the fact that the Host just informed us that Trina's sister was performing. I felt Beck's arm go around my shoulder as he kissed my cheek. That's his way of 'calming me down'.

Beck's POV

Jade was still pissed at me, I could tell. But in my defence. I don't understand what I did wrong. Yeah, I said I was happy to go alone, but it's better with Jade here because it doesn't feel like there's an empty space. She probably thinks that I would've hooked up with another girl or something if I was alone. Which I definitely not true. I love her. I really do, I understand why she has trust issues and that's all thanks to her stupid- well, if she wants people to know, she'll tell it herself.

A girl who I did not recognise stepped-well, was pushed- onto the stage by Lane as she stood in the centre. I assumed that this was Trina's younger sister, taking her place. I smiled at how nervous she seemed, it was sweet..in a Cat kind of way. But then I realised that was a mistake. I turned to see Jade glaring at me. Brilliant. Just what I need. I'm about to explain when the girl starts singing, incredibly softly that I can't hear her so well. Jade removed my arm from her shoulder, but I put it back. I don't care what she is mentally accusing me of, I'm not going to prove her accusations about me not loving her etc (I know exactly how she thinks) right by ignoring her.

The girl on stage seemed to have gained more confidence as she sun louder and started dancing. She had the typical sugar-sweet pop voice. I could sense jade tensing as she held a note for a few seconds. Honestly, I couldn't understand why. Jade was so much better than her! Seriously, every time Jade sings, I get chills going down my spine.

Suddenly, the auditorium burst into applause as the curtains were drawn. I jointed in with the cheering-mainly because I couldn't clap as my arm was around Jade-but as usual, big mistake. If looks could kill... I was about to reassure her, but Andre came on stage.

"This girl doesn't think she's good enough to go to our school" he said. I knew where this was going. He was trying to encourage the girl to go to our school. Understandable, she was talented and had potential.

"Hmm, is it me or has Andre got a new love interest?" Jade said, skeptically. Chuckling, I nodded. Just the way Andre was looking at the girl, you could tell he liked her.

"What do you guys think?"

Jades POV

Jealousy was raging through me a the whole friggin' auditorium started clapping and cheering-including Beck. I hated her. I know, I don't even know her and blah blah blah-I hate her. It was hate at first sight. Everyone was acting like she was some kind of princess. Even Beck. That is what got to me.

Jade West, meet your new competition.


	2. Chapter 2

Pilot- Part 2- after the showcase

Beck's POV

The ride home was awfully silent as I drove Jade back to my RV.

"You okay babe?"

"Yeah" she said, rather bluntly. I knew something was up, and I was ping to find out.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, talk to Beck"

"It's...forget it, nothing's up". Yep. Something was bugging her. I had a feeling it had something to go with a certain younger Vega...

"Okay, can I guess what's up?" I said. I was going to get it out of her. One way or another.

"You can try" she says, in a polite way-well as polite as Jade West can be.

" well, I think it has something to do with Trina's sister. Am I right?"

The silence confirmed that I was.

"And I can't help but think two things."

"Which are...?"

"Either you think I like her, or you're jealous of her."

"WHAT?!" she screamed so loud it actually hurt my ears.

"Why would I be jealous of another Vega?" She questions. I know that what I'm about to say will probably cause a fight, but it needs to be said.

"Because you see her as a threat, you must think that she is talented and what not in order to see her that way"

"I am not jealous. End of. I don't think she is talented. Do you?" She said, but at the end of her sentence, she spoke with a harsh voice. Like I said, some things just need to be said.

"Yes, she is. You might not admit it, but she ha got a good voice an she has potential. I think she deserves to be at HA"

"Oh and I don't? You're saying I'm un talented and lack star potential?"

I could feel myself getting mad and frustrated.

"What? I didn't say that! You know you're talented Jade, and I know you are too. Just stop being so sensitive about everything I say! You're not the only one who's talented you know. You're not the only one who deserves stardom. There are people, like Trina's sister, who deserve it just as much as you do." I let out a heavy sigh, I hate it when she does that. She over reacts and takes things the wrong way.

Looking over at Jade, I instantly feel guilty. She looks hurt. And I am partly the cause of that.

"Jade?"

Silence. That is all I get. She's probably thinking that I don't love her, I don't think she's talented, I don't think she deserves to be at HA. That is bs. But what can I do? She's refusing to talk to me and looks like she wants to strangle me. Why did I let my anger get to me?

"Do you think she's pretty?" I hear her mumble. Fair enough, the younger Vega was quite good looking, she has a pretty face and a good figure. But she was nothing compared to Jade. Jade is beautiful. People don't see that because she hides under a dark mask of black and mainly because people are terrified of her. But her eyes-are gorgeous. They are a lush shade of blue that contrasts with her pale skin. As for her figure, she is incredibly skinny. Sometimes I think she is to skinny. Like, she has more bone than skin. But her hour glass figure is amazing, as are her long, thin legs. God, she is just so beaut-

"Well?" Was all I heard that interrupted my thoughts. I didn't want to lie to her, I did think the girl was reasonably attractive, but nothing compared to her.

"You want the full truth?

'Yes'

Jade POV

I was getting nervous now. Why would he ask if I wanted the full truth? Damn, I'm starting to get shaky- a nervous habit of mine.

"Yeah, I do thinks she's pretty..." He says. I felt like someone just stamped on my neck and cut of my breathing. Okay, I know that all guys will still find girls attractive even if they are in a relationship. I know I am still attracted to some guys.

"Prettier than me?"

I hated how pathetic and weak I sounded. But I wanted-no needed- to know. If he did think she was prettier than me, would he leave me for her? Why wouldn't he? Why he stay with a mean, bitter goth when he could have a sweet-as-sugar Disney princess?

"Jade, I thinks she's pretty. As for you, I think you're-"

I couldn't take anymore. I was on the verge of crying and I wanted to get out of this car- and away from him.

"Take me home." I demanded

"No, Jade let me finish-"

"No, take me home. Now!" I yelled. He knew there was no use in arguing with me at this point. He signed and turned down the road to my house.

Five minutes later I was home. I Literally scramble out of the car before he could say anything and before the tears could spill. Running to my door, I opened it and slammed it shut. Luckily, my parents weren't home. But the damn maid was.

"Jade, are you okay honey?" She said, with false concern in her voice.

"Leave me the hell alone!" I screamed at her as I legged it to my bedroom. I locked the door behind me. And with that I burst into tears.

"Babe?" What was Beck doing here? God, what if he heard me break down? He must think I'm pathetic.

"Piss off"

"Jade, baby please, just let me explain." I didn't know what to do. I knew he wouldn't leave until this was sorted and plus, I was quite curious about what he had to say, because I had a feeling that I cut in before he could finish-as usual.

I got up and unlocked the door. Avoiding eye contact with him, I went and sat on my bed as he entered my room.

"Five minutes. Go."

Beck POV

So I have five minutes to tell her how she didn't let me finishing explaining how beautiful and amazing she is. That is impossible.

"Well, first of all, you didn't let me finish before you completely cut me off. What I was going to say was that, yeah I think this new girl is pretty-but she is nothing compared to you Jade. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. You have amazing blue eyes that are just so hypnotic. You have flawless pale white skin that reminds me of snow and luscious brown hair to finish it off. And don't get me started if your body. You have the most beautiful body, and I'm by saying that just to get in your pants. You have the most amazing curves and legs that you are a guy magnet. I see the way guys look at you. And I know what they're thinking. Which makes me proud and incredibly lucky to have you as my girlfriend- knowing that I've got what every guy wants- the beautiful, Jade West." Once I had finished my speech, I kept looking at her. She had her back to me the whole time so I couldn't see her face.

Sighing, I moved in front of her so I could see her face. Which was stain with tears and streaks of black from her make up. It might've been my imagination, but I could've sworn I saw the faintest smile on her face. I took that as my cue to lean in and lead her into a passionate kiss- which she thankfully returned.

*****LINE BREAK*****

Beck's POV

Things were slightly better with me and Jade after last night. We had just arrived at school and were just hanging around my truck in the car park of HA.

"It's her first day, isn't it?" She said..almost like she was afraid.

"Yes it is. Babe I know we got into a bit of a mess last night revolving this new girl, but can you promise me you won't make her life Hell? Unless she deserves it?"

"Okay. But, can you promise me something?"

"Anything"

"Don't leave me for her. If you want to leave, go with anyone. Just not her."

I looked at her in shock. Was she really this insecure over this new girl that she thinks I'll leave her for a girl who's name I don't even know?

"Jade, I love you. I'm not leaving you for anyone or at all. End of." With that said, I kissed her.

"I want coffee." She said once we had broken the kiss.

"Magic word?"

"Get me coffee?"

"Nope, try again."

"Lotion?"

"Nope"

"Two sugars?"

"Good try, but no."

"Beck! Just tell my the magic word already!"

"Where's the fun in that?" I say. I love teasing her. I don't even know what the magic word is.

"Please?" Okay, the way she says please is incredibly cute. I can't say that out loud unless I want my chances of having kids damaged.

"Well since you asked so nicely, I'll go get you some." I said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Okay, I need to go to my locker, so I'll meet you in Sikowits." I agreed and she left as I joined the coffee que.

Jade POV

I headed to my locker and I started thinking about what he said last night. It was incredibly sweet. And that's coming from me. After his speech, I do feel a little better. But I feel like I have this voice in the back of my head doubting every word he said.

Once I put some books in my locker, I headed towards Sikowits. The craziest teacher going who walks around barefoot. But he is a great actor and teacher.

I walked in to find the new girl who Beck finds pretty RUBBING HIM UP AND DOWN. Worst of all, he wasn't doing anything about. Suddenly, the voice came back and was telling me everything he had said was a load of lies. Unfortunately, I was beginning to believe it. This girl needed to go.

"Dude, why are you rubbing my boyfriend?!" I exclaimed angrily.

"I split coffee on him and-" she stated to explain. Pathetic excuse.

"Get away from him"

"Relax" beck said soothingly, as he kissed my cheek. I pouted slightly as he didn't greet me with a proper kiss, but let it go as it would've made matters worse.

*****LINE BREAK*****

Beck's POV

Once we were given a scenario, we started the scene.

"Hi honey how was work today?" Jade asked, in loving wife mode.

"I got fired.." I said, adding a twist to the scene.

"Ugh, again?" Cat says

"Our daddy's a loser" that random kid Eli said. That was quite a good one actually.

"Don't worry kids, I went to the animal shelter and brought us...a Dog!" Jade announced, bringing Tori (I finally found out her name) in from the hall. I had a bad feeling about this...

Jade POV

My plan was going well. Everything was in place and I was more than ready for action.

Tori, being the amateur she is, didn't act properly so after yelling at Sikowits, she finally did it. Man, I loved being the one with the power.

"Can the dog sleep in our room?" Beck asked. Was he fucking serious? After every thing he said...

"No honey it can't" I said through gritted teeth as I have him an angry look.

"Oh, it looks like this dog has bugs in her fur.." I said. I'm about to get my payback.

"Eww" Cat and Eli said in unison.

"Uh, woof" Tori 'barked'

"Don't worry, I read on the internet that coffee works great for fur bugs." I said as I grabbed some kid's coffee.

"Maybe you shouldn't-" Beck tried to stop me-oh too little too late honey.

I poured the coffee over her head and was satisfied when the ice fell out.

"Jade" Andre said, in disbelief, but I ignore him.

"What's the prob, dog?" I said smugly. Then she ran out of the room. VICTORY!

*****LINE BREAK*****

Beck's POV

"I can't believe you did that!" I yelled as I paced the RV. I was mad.

"What? What did I do that was so terrible? Well?"

"You pointed coffee on her head, for know reason at all!"

"She was rubbing you up and down! That's the reason for it. Yet it didn't bother you as you stood there smiling and let her do it!"

"No I didn't! She was trying to get it off my shirt! That's all! Nothing else happened!"

"Yeah, because I walked in. What would you have done if I hadn't? Huh? I can guess."

No way was I going to have her accuse me of wanting to cheat on her. No way.

"I would've stopped her and told her not to worry about it because it was an ACCIDENT!" I yelled the last part to try and get it in her head.

"Yeah right."

"You have never been this insecure before!"

"Yeah, that was before your new love interest arrived!"

Love interest? You have got to be kidding me.

"I don't like her! Get that into your stupid head!" Instantly, I regretted calling her stupid.

"Oh so now I'm stupid? Yeah, you know what? Maybe I am. For believing all that crap you said last night!"

"It wasn't crap! It was the genuine truth! And enough of that, you took advantage of Tori when she was most vulnerable. That makes you nothing more than a bully."

"Oh really? You've just realised I'm a bully? Wow, you took your time. But sorry to break it to you honey, there's a difference between being a bully and not letting people walk all over you!"

"That's just self pity. You just proved to everyone how insecure and weak you really are."

"I am not weak!"

"But you are. Only weak people would have to tear others down to gain strength. Just like you did. You know, you make out that you are nothing like your father, and I hate to say it but you are exactly the same."

The next thing I knew was a sharp, stinging pain on my cheek as her hand connected to my face.

I looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes. God. What did I just do? I'm an actual idiot.

"You sound just like him." And that's all she said before storming out. I knew who she was talking about. Her Ex. I am nothing like him. I have never treated nor spoken to her like he used to. Shit. How wrong was I. He had said something not so different to her during their relationship.

Dammit! I feel so guilty and angry at the same time. There was no need to over reactive like that in class, but there was no need for me to say that to her, knowing it would affect her.

I sent her a quick text before getting ready for bed

-babe, I'm so sorry for what I said, I was out of line and I take it back. You're nothing like your dad. You're so much better. I am still a bit mad about the coffee thing but I can understand why you acted that way. I'll see you tomorrow baby, I love you. Xxxxx33333

I didn't get a reply, so I assumed she was mad at me. Anyway, I tried to push it to the back of y mind as I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Pilot-Part 3

A/N: contains suggested self harm, doesn't actually state it. Contains two songs. Give your heart a break by Demi Lovato and Grease. It's not a songfic. Read and you'll see...

Beck's POV

All I had heard from Jade was that Cat's brother was driving her to school so I was not to bother picking her up. I was slightly disappointed by this because I really wanted to apologise for last night properly and hopefully get one in return, but it's Jade after all, so that is incredibly unlikely.

I don't understand way she is acting like this. I know it has something to do with Tori because since she's arrived, Jade has put her walls right up. She has never pulled a stunt like that before-just thinking about her immature actions are making me mad! Why can't she just trust me? Stupid question. She doesn't trust anyone. Apart from Cat, which in all honesty, is rather peculiar.

So I walk into Sikowits and see that Jade is sat surrounded by full seats. Hmm, coincidence? I don't think so. With that, I say in the directly in front of her. I could feel her eyes burning the back on my head. I looked around and saw no sign of Tori. Way to go Jade, you managed to scare her away and ruin a massive opportunity for the girl. I could feel myself getting mad again. Not because I wanted Tori to be here, but I felt like Jade's actions have been justified. Now she thinks she can get her own way 24/7. She really needs to learn that all actions have consequences.

Jade's POV

I at glaring at beck from behind him. God, I was pissed off with what he said because it deeply offended me. Mainly because I value his opinion so much.

I'm not gonna lie, I was relieved when I saw that Tori wasn't here. Now everything can go back to normal. I won't have to worry about Beck leaving me for some prissy princess- well, not as much- and or group can remain as just the five of us, with no extras.

I knew Beck would be pissed off at the fact that I scared her away. But why does he care so much? Would he rather me go and her stay? Sighing, I tried to focus on whatever Sikowits was rambling on about when the door opens, and in walks none other than- Tori Vega.

I glare at her menacingly as she takes a seat. Then I see beck give her the smile. That was the smile he saved for me only. It was my smile. The one thing that could reassure me that he loved me because I knew he only used it with me. But now, as I'm looking at him- it's vanished. It no longer means anything to me.

To make things worse, I could've sworn he was staring at her ass. It might've just been me being paranoid- but as I followed the direction he was looking in-it stopped right on her rear. So he was bullshitting all this time about me being 'beautiful' and 'Gorgeous'. Stupid Jade! Stupid Naive Jade! How could you fall for it? It was so cliché, why didn't I realise it sooner?!

I had to stop mentally cursing myself as I though I heard my name. I looked to see Vega on the stage along with Cat and Andre. Beck was making his way up there. I raised an eyebrow at this as she looked at me expectantly.

"Yeah, you" she spits, literally. Oh, she wants to play it this way does she? Let's see how this turns out.

I shrugged and made my way across the room to the stage. Before walking to the centre, I stopped and kissed Beck passionately. One, to mark my territory and two, just to rub it I her face a little more.

"Jade, kiss your boyfriend in your own time..." Sikowits said, look uncomfortable.

"Oh I will" I said seductively as Beck looked awestruck. Glad I still had that effect on him.

We were given a letter, then the show began...

Beck's POV

Well, I am more than happy with the kiss Jade gave me but, I knew why she did it, so it didn't make me feel as 'bubbly'.

Then it started.

Tori begins by looking at Jade.

"Please go take a shower" what? That makes no sense, Jade smells like vanilla and coffee-a great combination might I add- Tori just made herself seem childish by saying that.

"Quit telling me what to do" came Jade's obnoxious reply. I had to at least try and stop this before it got out of hand.

"Relax, let's all try and get along." I say.

"Totally!" Cat exclaims. After Cat sits down, we continue the scene.

"Something just bit my toe"

"Turtle! That turtle just bit you toe"

"Unbelievable that you're even here" Jade says. That was to far.

"Very immature of you to say that." I said, a little coldly. She glared at me as she walked to another part of the stage.

"Come on Andre W!"

"What if the turtle bite broke my toe bone?"

"X-rays are the only way to find out."

"You should shut up!"

"Zap! I healed your toe with my magic finger." I improvised, trying to change the subject.

"Thanks.."

With Andre out, that left me with Jade and Tori.

"Aliens are the only ones that can heal with finger zapping"

"By the way, pplllhhh" Jade said as she spat in Tori's face. This needed to stop. She was taken things way to far, she seriously needs to learn.

"Could I be an alien?" I said. I really don't know where this alien thing was going but oh well.

"Don't hurt me, please?" Tori said as she bats her eyes at me...almost in a flirtatious way.

"Even though she's extremely annoying!" Jade exclaims. She had a slight urgency to her voice. I think she knew she was going to break any minute.

"Fainting, because I can't breath your Earth air." I said as I reached out, originally for Jade but Tori aided me to the floor.

"Gosh it fainted" Tori said.

"Hey why don't you jump of that cliff over there" Jade suggested.

"I think you should" It seemed like Tori was about to regain her dignity So she should. Jade was out of line yesterday.

"Just where did you come from?"

"Kangaroos"

"Lousy animals kangaroos, they're awkward and dirty."

"Maybe they learned from you."  
Tori said. Bitch mode activated. I trotted the urge to defend Jade, I kind of wanted to see where this went.

"No one talks to me like that" Uh oH.

"Obviously someone should." As much as I love Jade, I Can't argue with that.

"Please run in front of a bus!" Jade practically pleaded.

"Quite obnoxious of you to say that"

"Really?"

"Sure was"

"Thanks"

"Up your nose I see boogers." Okay...that is like, a toddler insult but, whatever.

" very clever"

"Wish you'd thought of it?"

"X marks the spot I want to punch" Jade exclaim, pointing at Jade.

"...your finger smells weird"

"Zero is what you are in a scale of one to ten"

"As if I care what you think" by the sound of desperation in her voice, I think that she kinda did.

"Better watch yourself"

"Can't take it?"

"Don't push me!"

"Eat your pants!"

"You eat your pants! Wait-" Jade said a she slipped up.

"Sorry Jade but the next letter was-"

"F I KNOW!" She screamed angrily as she stomped of the stage-thankfully stepping over me rather than on me.

So now it's me and Tori. I figured I should make a reappearance into the scene so I starts to get up.

"Get up alien"

"Head feels dizzy"

"I know what will make you feel better" Oh God. I know where this is going.

"Jumping Jacks?"

"Kiss me"

Do I kiss her and aid her in revenge and victory against Jade-my girlfriend or do I be unprofessional and let Jade get away with her behaviour..? Before I even made a moral decision, I ended up saying

"Little weird. Let's do it."

And then we leaned in...

Jade's POV

How could he? I felt like I was being stabbed in the gut over and over again. I knew it. I had every right to put my walls up. URGH! I want to punch her! And him!

"Man I love this school" yeah, guess what Vega? I used to love this school to...until you showed up you stupid slut!

The class was cheering. Jerks! They knew Beck was MY BOYFRIEND, yet they are happy he basically cheated on me in front of me. Oh wait-it makes sense. Someone managed to beat the goth chick. No one cares. Especially him.

Beck ran a hand through his hair, he always does that when he's nervous or frustrated. He dared to glance at me as gave him my killer scowl.

Why wouldn't that bell ring! I refused to leave. I was going to run out and make an even bigger idiot of myself. I'm going to stand my ground and hold it all in. But I'm as sure as Hell hoping that bell rings soon before I end up going down for murder.

Beck sat that down, assuming the scene was over. He instantly turned around and was about to begin with his bullshit when the bell rang! HALLELUJAH!

I darted out of the classroom and legged it to the janitors and quickly locked myself in. Moments later, I heard Beck shouting for me. If he had any common sense he would check the friggin closet as I always come here when I'm mad. Spoke to soon. He's at the door, jiggling the handle and banging on it trying to get in.

"Jade, please let me explain-"

"PISS OFF YOU CHEATING PIG!"

"Jade, babe, I never cheated it was a scene! Please let me in so we can talk without an audience?" He pleaded. Audience? I'm guessing everyone was watching in the hall.

I could let him him and listen to his excuses- but that is giving him the satisfaction- or I could shut him out and avoid him until I'm strong enough to face him...an her.

I went with the latter, purely because I was on the brink of an emotional breakdown. I heard the bell ring, signalling second period. I had theatre history-the class other than Sikowits in which the whole gang is together-I'm defiantly bunking that class. It's not like they'll miss me. They have a replacement.

"Jade..?" Beck said, I wished he'd clear if so I can let it all out. But I don't want him to know how weak I am.

"I said piss off!" And then the door suddenly swung open and he barged in.

"How the hell did you get in?!" I screamed, demanding he tell me.

He held up a hair slide. He picked the lock-wait. Where did he get the hair slide from?

"Who's is that?" I barked at him, glaring angrily.

"Don't worry, it's Cats." I was slightly relieved to here that, at least he hadn't had it because he was with another girl...

"Don't worry? That's what you said to me about Vega. Look how that turned out" I state coldly.

"Jade-"

"Get out!"

"Not until you let me explain."

"Explain what? How you'd rather be with Vega? How you basically cheated on me?"

"What? That's insane! I love you Jade! I don't want Tori, I want you and I didn't cheat on you babe. It was an improve scene. You know it's not professional to turn down an offer during improve."

"That's your excuse? So if she offered you sex, you would have don't it?" I spat madly, raising an eyebrow.

"No! Of course not, you know what I meant!"

"Yeah right. I could think of a million other things beginning with L that you could've of used to regret her offer!"

"But that still casts a saying no! Please Jade, you must understand where I'm coming from!"

"No I really don't. But what I do know is that apparently winning an improve game is more important to you than our relationship!"

"Jade you know that's not true, I didn't want Sikowits to lecture me about it!"

"And I didn't want you to play tonsil tennis with prissy Vega!"

"It was a stage kiss! I pecked her lips-there was no tongue!"

"I don't care! You probably wished there was. What's the real reason?!" I was fuming now. All of my weak emotions-hurt, sadness, despair-are being released through a much stronger emotion-anger.

"I was mad at you for the coffee thing!"

"What?!"

"I thought you were being unreasonable and you over-reacted. I could see that Tori wanted to get back at least some of her dignity-which she deserves."

"Oh, and I deserve to be cheated on and lied to?"

Beck grabbed my shoulders, about to speak when I pushed him off of me.

"Don't touch me!"

I could see the hurt on his face. He knew better than anyone that I only let those I am close to and trust touch me. So he must now realised he's lost my trust.

"I didn't cheat on you! Get that ini your head! I love you and I would never do that to you! What have I lied about? Tell me."

"Hmmm, let's see..." I began sarcastically.

"You lied when you said you didn't like Vega, every time you've apologised, when you said I was 'beautiful' blah blah. And lastly when you said you loved me."

"I love you. Don't use the past tense. I told the truth when I said them things to you. You have to believe me Jade."

"Why should I?"

"..."

"The reason."

"For what?"

"Why did you kiss her! I want the full bloody truth-that's not to hard for you is it?"

"Fine, you want the truth? Here it is. You act immature and hurt others ad then get away with it. You we're acting like a spoilt brat, you'd be Horrible to people and then get away with it. You need to learn a lesson Jade! It can't go on like this anymore! You need to grow up!"

"Get out." I'm through with him.

Beck's POV

Fuck. I'm an idiot.

"No." I will stay here until this is sorted.

"I'm sorry Jade! You wanted the truth so I gave it to you. And in also sorry about the kiss. Please."

"You don't regret it. You couldn't let her have the satisfaction of beating me at improv- you had to give her the glory of breaking me."

She's crazy. As if I would let someone do that. But, now that I think about it...I don't know why I couldn't have 'accidentally' slipped up and left Tori to beam with glee as she beat Jade.

"I don't regret helping her get revenge, so to speak. I regret kissing her though. It was horrible. It didn't feel right. Because it wasn't you..." I said softly, hoping it will soften her a bit, especially when I said it was horrible, which it was. She's not that good of a kisser and her lips were sickly sweet and sticky as they had god knows how much lip gloss.

"Whatever."

"I'm so sorry Jade. I love you. Please forgive me?"

"I can't" I was afraid of that.

"I know it will take some time. But please give me another chance. I don't want this to end us. We have to much to lose." I said. I was praying that she would agree. But luck just wasn't on my side today.

"Please leave" her voice broke. She wanted to cry. She was struggling to hold it in, I could tell.

"Not until you forgive me"

"Fine" and with that she barged out of the closet and sprinted out of the school before I could even grab her.

The bell rang..great timing. Students started to pour out of classes for lunch.

"Hey man" Andre said, approaching me with the gang...and Tori.

"Did you speak to Jade?" Robbie asked.

"Well yes, but then she left."

"Beck, I really am sorry about this. It's my fault, I just wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine." Tori apologised. She was genuinely sorry.

"It's my fault too Tori."

"Where did Jade run to? Maybe we could help you find her." Andre suggested.

"No." We all looked at Cat. She was glaring at me. This wasn't good, Cat smiles all the time...she never glares.

"What you saying girl?" Rex said.

"Leave her alone Beck. You've hurt her enough already, stop making things worse my chasing her when she doesn't want to even look at you!" Cat said, with a tiny of anger in her voice.

"I'm not going to leave her alone. If I do that she'll think I've given up on her."

"She already thinks that. You know, when you kissed Tori in front of her!"

"Woah, Cat, calm down."

"No! I won't calm down! You were down right out of order Beck! And you Tori!"

"Yet, you were there cheering with the rest of the class...how do you think she felt about that huh? Seeing her best friend applaud her boyfriend and the new girl? Well Cat?" I was fuming. She can't point the finger at me when she's not all innocent.

"..I just..." She stuttered.

I walked away, eager to find Jade.

*****LINE BREAK*****

Jade's POV

Is locked myself in the bathroom for over an hour now. I'd broke down and hadn't stopped since.

I felt the desire to release my emotional pain...to create a new pain to focus on...should I? I hadn't done it since I got with Beck. What would he say? I promised him I wouldn't do it now that I was going out with him. Why do I care about him? He doesn't care about me..

He's probably making out with her right now. The thought made me sick. I started crying again, and I jut couldn't stop.

Beck's POV

I skipped the rest of school and drove to Jade's house. I took out my key (she gave it to me when we were dating for 6 months) and let myself in. I could hear sobbing upstairs, so I headed in that direction.

As I approached the crying, I felt guiltier than ever. Jade had never cried like this before. I decided I'd just walk in this time, not caring about whether or not she was decent.

I knew it was locked so I picked the lock and got it open. Suddenly, something came flying at me as I entered. I heard a smash and I turned around to see glass on the floor. Crap.

"Jade, baby please!"

She didn't answer me. So I took the opportunity to run to her and pull her into my arms before she could even blink. She started to resist but I kept her in place. Eventually she gave up and start sobbing into my chest. I rocked her backwards and forwards, trying to sooth her.

"I am so so so sorry baby. I didn't think straight. I hate myself for it. If I could turn back time I would-I know that all sounds cliche but I don't care, every word is true. And I know I have lost your trust but God am I going to work twice as hard for it this. I will never hurt you like that again Jade. I don't want Tori and her cheekbones-I want you and your hair streaks and coffee. I want you and your gorgeous eyes and beautiful body. You are the one I want Jade."

I had an idea as I said that.

"Your the one that I want, you are the one I want ooh ooh Ohhh Honey!"

"Stop" I smiled. She spoke. That's all that matters right now.

"Oh you don't want me to sing Grease? Okay, how about...the day I first met you, you told me, you meet fall in love...but now that I get you, I know fear is what it really was.."

"Beck, stop killing my favourite song."

"Now here we are, so close, yet so far, haven't I passed the test. When will you realise...baby I'm not like the rest!"

"Beck..."

"DONT WANNA BREAK YOUR HEART WANNA GIVE YOUR HEART A BREAK, I KNOW YOURE SCARED ITS WRONG LIKE WE MIGHT MAKE A MISTAKE THERES JUST ON LIFE TO LIVE BABY I CAN EASE THE PAIN, THE PAIN"

"BECKETT! Shut up now!" She screamed. Yes! It was working!

"SO LET ME GIVE YOUR HEART A BREAK" I belted it out as I felt her cringe t my singing.

"I still can't believe you like- no love- Demi Lovato."

"Don't diss Demi. She's amazing."

Time to get cheesy.  
"And so are you."

"Sap"

"Are we good?" I asked, hopeful.

"No. We won't be for a while."

"I understand completely."

"You don't like her?"

"Tori?" She nodded.

"No. Only as a friend, where as I love you as a friend and as my girlfriend."

"Prove it." She whispers.

"I will. I'll do anything-as long as it's legal."

"Avoid her. Ignore her. Whatever. Just don't have any contact with her whatsoever." Wow. That was going to be hard as she was a new gang member.

"I will, but what about the fact that she's joined the gang now?"

"Just act like she's not there"

"Jade, I have to talk to her at least baby." It's not fair to make someone feel like a burden and create an awkward atmosphere for others.

"Fine. Small talk only. And only when we are all together as a group. When I can trust you, that is when I'll let you act normal again."

"Fine by me. As long as you promise to forgive me."

"...okay. Forgiven, but not forgotten"

"One step at a time."

There was silence for a moment.

"Jadey?"

"Becky?"

Damn. I forget she had that little nickname for me.

"I love you"

Long pause. No answer. Getting a tad worried here...

"Okay."

"That it?"

"I'll say it when I can trust you."

"Alright then, but just remember: I really really love you" I said as I pulled her into a passionate kiss.


End file.
